


what's in a box

by karasunotsubasa



Series: life and love, and zines [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: '00 aesthetic much, Canon Compliant, M/M, Or Is It?, Post-Canon, a trip down the memory lane, hot pink flip phones and hot pink tracksuits and hot pink love love, juicy couture, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: Sometimes memories fade over time, but sometimes... sometimes they are just toojuicyfor that to happen.





	what's in a box

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this tomorrow but I am way too hype from the movie info to wait, so here it is! a little fic I had the utmost pleasure of collabing on with the amazing [@nikiforoov](http://nikiforoov.net/) for the [@yoimoviezine](https://yoimoviezine.tumblr.com/)! it was such an incredible experience to see everyone speculate and work on their ideas of what the movie might contain, and it's even more amazing to see who hit the jackpot as we learn more about the movie. I can't wait to see how many of those ideas come true ahhhH!!!
> 
> for now though, please enjoy the fic ;3c  
> and make sure to check out [alli's very juicy art](http://nikiforoov.net/post/182098068515/my-piece-for-yoimoviezine-collab-with-katzuyas) too ❤️

 

 

The box isn't small by any means, yet for how big it is Victor would think it'd be heavier than this. It isn't. When he picks it off the top shelf and brings it out to the living room, he tries to dig through his memories to find a clue as to what might be inside, but while he remembers the box itself – always back there in the very forgotten part of the closet – he can't recall whatever it is he's put there.

Which is a little exciting, to be quite honest. Like getting a surprise present from his past self.

"What's that?" Yuuri asks when he spots the box in Victor's hands.

"I have absolutely no idea," Victor replies with a grin that makes Yuuri laugh.

Yuuri is as curious as Victor at times, sometimes more cautious, true, but still happy to follow along on all of Victor's wild, wild adventures, so the moment Victor sits on the couch and plucks off the lid, he's right there by Victor's side, peering inside, too.

What greets them is far more disappointing than old costumes Victor believed he might find there. Only at first glance, however. The moment he looks closer into the contents, he finds a real gem that a box like this should contain – an old friend who shares more of Victor's memories than anything else in the apartment.

There, buried under other boxes of outdated electronics, Victor finds his first phone.

The hot pink Motorola Razr.

He cracks into its box with a little smile and the phone is just as he remembers: outrageously pink, heavy, and sparkling with all the added decorations Victor put on it.

"Oh, I think I remember this one!" Yuuri says, just as excited. "You had it at your first Olympics! I was watching on TV and I remember you waving it around when the cameras zoomed in on you. I begged my parents for a phone just like this, but they didn't release it in Japan."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Victor laughs and Yuuri smiles along with him until his expression shifts into something more sly.

It's always a delight to see Yuuri's face light up with that tiny sliver of mischief, so Victor doesn't fight to keep a grin off his face even as Yuuri teases: "I might have gotten a charm like yours, though."

He flips one of the little trinkets that hang off Victor's phone. The chime of the bell locked inside is metallic and not as sweet as Victor remembers it being once, but it's still precious in the moment. Along with Yuuri's smile, everything is. Even the straps which are tied to the small nook in the side ridge of the phone. They are all a little crumbly with age, but it's no wonder – it's been over ten years already.

Ten years of skating, ten years of living, ten years of growing up from the boy who once used to twirl them around his fingers.

Looking at this remnant of the past, Victor can't really remember the boy he used to be. He knows he was arrogant, he was childish, and he always thought he knew everything best, which drove Yakov nuts, but... now Victor can't really remember how being that boy felt like, because he isn't him anymore. Hasn't been for a long, long while. He's still Victor Nikiforov, yes, but this Victor is a Victor who knows and appreciates the support and love of the people closest to him. This Victor knows what life and love mean, and it isn't at all keyed to skating and fame.

Not to winning, for sure.

"Do you think it still works?" Yuuri asks when Victor's silence grows.

A whole lot nostalgic, Victor flips open the phone with a practiced snap of his wrist and then flips it shut. It's a reflex, really, the way his hand moves, as if it still remembers the hours, days, months of going through this motion.

"I don't know. Maybe? Let's see."

He takes out the charger which looks visibly chewed on. Smiling, Victor clicks his tongue for Makkachin and when she trots over he shows her the mangled cable.

"Remember this one, sweetcheeks?" he asks while Makka sniffs at the plastic. She snorts at it and turns her head away, which makes Victor laugh again. "Is that so? Now it's too good for you, you little rascal? What a princess you've become, Makka! Yuuri spoiled you, didn't he?"

"She was already spoiled, don't get me involved," Yuuri chimes in from where he's looking through all the other things inside the box. His face is turned down, but Victor can hear the smile in his voice.

He gasps. "Slander and calumny! What a bold-faced lie, my Yuuri! I would _never_ –"

Makkachin's bark cuts him off.

She looks at him as if to say " _We all know you would_ ," while Yuuri stifles his laughter behind his hand. Victor can only press his own to his heart in pretend hurt, much to everyone's amusement. Makka barks at him again, tongue out and far too happy, and Yuuri outright starts giggling, so Victor has no choice but to huff at them both and move on.

Betrayed, with a still laughing Yuuri at his back, Victor plugs the charger into an outlet and then plugs the other end into his phone.

He's smiling, still, because even when they are making fun of him, he knows that both Yuuri and Makka love him dearly – at least as much as he loves them, which is _a whole lot_. And he's still smiling, even broader now, when the little pixelated screen of the phone turns on when he presses down the power button.

"Are you sulking, Victor?" Yuuri asks from the couch after a moment, but Victor only sniffs in reply. Let them have it for teasing him like that.

He doesn't let them have it.

The moment Yuuri's arms wrap around his waist and Yuuri's soft cheek presses against his shoulder, Victor melts into him like salted butter on freshly done popcorn. There goes his resolve and he waves it the last goodbye without any regrets.

"What if I am?" he mumbles.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you," Yuuri tells him then, honest and sweet, and Victor melts even more at the gentleness of his voice. "You know we both love you. Right, Makka?"

Makkachin doesn't reply, but she nudges her way between their legs and happily sits down right on Victor's foot. It's an uncomfortable position, really, but they keep standing by the power outlet, huddled together like the silly family they are.

"I do know, but I still like to hear you say it," Victor says back, softly bumping his head on Yuuri's, while he pats Makkachin with his free hand.

Yuuri hums, a tender sound against Victor's shoulder. It's not entirely what he expected, but Victor will never complain about the sweet kiss Yuuri presses to the side of his neck, or about the one behind his ear that makes him shiver in delight.

"I love you," Yuuri repeats, squeezing his arms around Victor and squeezing his heart at the same time with his confession.

Before Victor can actually do what he wants – so turn around and kiss Yuuri like he so deserves to be kissed for being such a lovely, sweet, and caring man – his old phone vibrates in his hand. It's such a violent, surprising thing that Victor and Yuuri both twitch in shock. Even Makkachin looks up in confusion.

"I forgot how intense that used to be," Yuuri says when Victor laughs at their ridiculous reaction. "But at least it works?"

"It does," Victor confirms, opening up the photo album, since he's sure there must be something left there... "Wow. The quality of these is horrible."

"But Makkachin is still the cutest," Yuuri says when Victor flips through picture after picture of a tiny Makkachin. It's impossible not to smile and coo her still unruly fur, which must have been just growing in. "She's such a– _Oh_."

_Oh_ is right, Victor agrees, because the next photo isn't of Makkachin, but a young, young Victor with his hair long and free, and slipping over his shoulder while he takes a picture in a large mirror. And, truly, it would've been a charming picture if not for what this young Victor is wearing.

_Oh_ is so right, Victor thinks, because he remembers this tracksuit. He remembers it too well. The hot pink smooth material that stole his heart from the very moment he touched it, with the gold embroidery and the crystals sparkling in the horrible, terrible lighting – he remembers it all. But what he remembers most, and what brings a hot blush of embarrassment to his cheeks now, is the huge lettering on the pants that spells a bold _JUICY_ right across this young Victor's ass.

Young Victor was so proud of this, Victor recalls. Young Victor adored this tracksuit. The height of couture. The fashion on ice, he called it.

Older Victor feels, rather than hears, the laughter that Yuuri tries and fails to suppress and he is ready to D.I.E. 

Destroy.

Ignore.

Evade.

"Wait, no! Don't delete it!" Yuuri stops him before phase one can even be completed. "It's cute."

"Cute," Victor repeats and his voice must sound as funny to Yuuri as it does to him, because Yuuri has to turn his head away from him to hold back his laughter. "Makkachin is cute. _You_ are cute. This? Very much the opposite."

"Oh, I don't know," Yuuri tells him. "It fits you well. You could say those are some very... _juicy_... pants."

"Yuuuriiii," Victor whines. He drops the phone and hides his head in his arms, while Yuuri's free laughter brings a smile to his own lips. "You're so mean to me! When did you become such a tease?"

"When I learned that my idol is a sweet dork who also loves me back," Yuuri replies without hesitation and leaves a little smiling kiss on the back of Victor's neck, which only makes Victor's grin wider. "And maybe when that idol teased me mercilessly over my poster collection. That could've been it, too."

Victor groans at that. "But you have so many!"

"And you have a very juicy butt," Yuuri counters.

They both laugh this time, because the pun is silly, but it's also good, and, God, when Victor turns his head around to look at Yuuri, all he can see is love. It's in Yuuri's cheerful eyes, the little wrinkle of his nose, the sweet smile on his lips and the dimple – yes, the dimple which Yuuri gets only when he laughs like this. Like he's happy.

"Would you go out with me if I was wearing that?" Victor asks, curious how far that love can be stretched. "Be honest."

"Why not?" Yuuri asks, still smiling. "I have seen you wearing worse things. Or, actually, I have seen you wearing nothing at all _in public_ and I'm still here, so I think I'll take my chances."

Victor tries to remember the 'nothing at all' event and oh, there are just too many, aren't there? A sheepish smile crawls onto his face, but he still has enough slyness to ask:

"So if I happen to find those pants somewhere in my closet and show up to practice in them one day, you'll be okay with that?"

"As long as you don't fall and ruin that juicy butt," Yuuri says and his eyes twinkle for a second, right before they widen as he realizes why Victor asked. "Wait, did you already find–"

Victor's slow grin is the only reply Yuuri gets, but they both know the truth – and when that truth marches into practice first thing on Monday, Victor doesn't even blame Yuuri for falling on his own juicy butt from laughing too hard. He just laughs with him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Until his pants tear apart at the seam right between the U and the C, because older Victor might be just as juicy as young Victor used to be, but he has definitely amassed more thickness on his lower body which, clearly, his old tracksuit could not keep up with. R.I.P.)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and that you enjoyed the entire zine if you purchased it! thank you so much for your support! pls send [@nikiforoov](http://nikiforoov.net/) your love as well ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> and also, YRXCYUHVJB BABY VITYA AT THE OLYMPICS GUYS AHHHHH I AM SO READY FOR THIS MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!! //screams myself hoarse


End file.
